Hypoglycemia is a disorder caused by low glucose concentration, or sugar, in the blood that mainly affects people with diabetes or hypotension. Symptoms occur unexpectedly, arising uncontrollably and suddenly, leading to serious consequences such as loss of consciousness, which can lead to coma and, consequently, death.
The only solutions presented today to the patient for the correction of a hypoglycemia episode by those skilled in the art are the traditional sugar packets that cannot be carried into water because they will inevitably be diluted and even out of water, they eventually rip wherever they are carried, making it impossible to consume them.
Other solutions presented today for the correction of a hypoglycemia episode also include the intake of candy, extremely damaging to the teeth, which candies rapidly age and stick to the wrap paper or plastic surrounding them, becoming sticky and once again making it impossible to consume them, or also the intake of quick-acting and high-sugar soft drinks with a minimum capacity of 200 mL, which cannot be carried along at the patient's body into water and which are often uncomfortably carried even out of water.
Firstly, the solutions currently presented for the correction of a hypoglycemia episode do not take the water factor into consideration. It is noteworthy that in water environments there are numerous adversities for the patient, namely that glucose is necessarily on land, making it difficult to be reached within vital time, but also the impossibility for the patient to carry along, as is advisable and usual, sugar packets, candies or soft drinks, which inevitably compromises the correction of a hypoglycemia episode, thus representing a risk to the patient's life.
This reality leads the patient to be deprived of certain activities upon fear of a hypoglycemia episode that puts his life at risk, thus inhibiting the patient to have access to the practice of physical activities or of some sports mainly in water environments, for safety reasons.
The device now disclosed allows overcoming the problems mentioned with prior art devices and can be applied for purposes other than hypoglycemia correction.